


Sally Face: Infection AU

by Rubycqkes



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubycqkes/pseuds/Rubycqkes
Summary: WARNING: This story contains details involving blood and gore! Please be wary when reading!-----------------Sal Fisher, residing in the quaint town of Nockfell, was living a comfortable life. He had supportive friends, both living in and out of his apartment complex, Addison Apartments. Even with how strange most things were around Nockfell, nothing seemed to go wrong.Travis Phelps, Sal's school bully and pain in the ass, seemed to never really get along with anybody. It was like he lived and breathed on tormenting Sal and his friends.But after finding a crumpled up letter in the bathroom, and Travis crying in one of the stalls, Sal realized that maybe he wasn't so bad as he thought.Except for the fact that, as they found out later, he had been eating human flesh.But after speaking to Travis and reassuring him that he was willing to help him with his feelings, it seemed like maybe things would start to get a little better.Then the world changed.
Relationships: Chug/Maple (Sally Face), Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! After so many months of proofreading and thinking and writing, Infection AU is finally being written!
> 
> Just a little heads up, it's written in a movie script form, and not quite a fanfiction per se? So kind of like a play. Why? Well, if this ever takes off, it might be turned into a web comic or something. You never know.
> 
> Anyway, as a web comic would take forever and would be a lot of work, just gradually showing you guys the script and the story seems to be easier right now.
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy! If not, well, sorry.

[The school bell rings and a crowd of students exit Nockfell High School, chatting and laughing, all too excited for the upcoming weekend. Sal and his friends Larry, Ashley, Todd, Maple, and Chug were walking together, making their way to the buses.]

LARRY: What're your plans for this weekend, Ash?

ASHLEY: Oh, nothing. You guys doing anything?

SAL: Why'd you ask just Ashley, Larry?

[Larry elbowed Sal in the arm and Ashley giggled.]

LARRY: I'm just being nice, bro!

SAL: Okay, okay! No, we don't have plans.

[They all enter the bus. It's rowdy and loud in the front, so they take their squad to the back. Ashley and Maple sit in one seat together, Sal, Larry, and Todd manage to squeeze each other into one, while Chug takes a seat all to himself.]

[Travis is sitting in one of the seats, alone, just looking out the window. The group doesn't really take notice of him.]

MAPLE: I'm free tonight. We should get together. 

CHUG: I wanna beat that one level on your Gearboy, Sal. I'm so close to the final boss.

SAL: That sounds fun.

TODD: I'll see if Neil can come over. Hopefully he’s feeling better today.

ASHLEY: Oooh! Hanging out with your boyfriend, huh?~

TODD: [blushing] Stop teasing me.

SAL: Migraines go away after a day or two. I’m sure he’ll be better today.

[The bus began moving and heading to each of its destinations. Maple and Ashley were having a conversation in their seat and the boys were screwing around in theirs. As the bus approached Travis's house, one of the many houses in Nockfell Homes, he stood up and began getting his things together. As he was on his way out, Sal spoke up]

SAL: Bye, Travis! Have a good weekend.

[Travis just turned to look at him with a confused expression. Without a word he exited the bus.]

LARRY: What the hell was that?

SAL: Nothing.

LARRY: It didn't look like nothing.

SAL: I just said goodbye to him.

LARRY: Gross, dude! 

SAL: You're gross!

TODD: He's right, Larry. You are pretty gross.

LARRY: Shut up, Todd.

TODD: But saying goodbye to Travis is kind of strange. He's a jerk, isn't he? Your worst enemy?

SAL: Yeah, well, maybe he's not as mean as you think he is.

LARRY: What are you saying?

SAL: I don't know, can we drop it? I was just being nice, chill out.

[Larry scowls and dips into his seat.]

[Scene changes to Travis walking up to his house, hands gripped tightly on his backpack straps. Going home at an approaching weekend was torture to him. Two full days with his father wasn't really something he was excited about. As he entered, he was surprised to find that his father wasn't anywhere to be seen. After setting his backpack down, he entered his living room to find him sitting on the couch with a twisted face, as if he was in pain.]

TRAVIS: Sir?

MR.PHELPS: [pained] Good, you're home. [he groaned and held his stomach.] Don't just stand there, get me some damn Pepto Bismol.

[Travis just stood there, stunned to see his father in this vulnerable state.]

MR.PHELPS: Didn't you fucking hear me?! Get me some damn medicine!

[Snapping out of it, Travis goes into the kitchen and opens up a cupboard. While searching for the Pepto Bismol, he suddenly wrinkles his nose, seeming to smell something rancid. He ignores it.]

[He finds the bottle of medicine and goes back into the living room, where he hands his father the medication.]

MR.PHELPS: Don't look at me like that, you little shit. Get your damn chores done.

TRAVIS: Yes, sir.

[Travis walks back into the kitchen and turns on the faucet. It splutters something green and Travis groans in disgust, then it flows normally. And with the sound of rushing water the scene turns back to Sal and the gang on the bus.]

[The bus pulls next to the driveway of Addison Apartments, and the squad exits the bus.]

SAL: You guys go ahead with Larry. I have to get my Gearboy from my apartment.

ASHLEY: See you there, Sal.

[Sal waits outside the elevator as the group goes into the basement. Out of nowhere, he felt his head go light, and suddenly, everything went black.]

[Then, he found himself in a long, circular hallway. Or… some sort of tunnel. Green water lapped at his feet and the walls were slick with green slime.]

???: Y__ ha_e __ st_p _t S__. T__ R_d _ye_ _n_ec__o_.

SAL: The… what?

???: Th_I_n__ct_o_. T_e Arc_bi_h_p _a_ __g_n _o r_vi_e t__ d__kn__s.

SAL: Who are you? Why are you telling me this?

[a low noise emits from beyond the tunnel. It sounded like an animal. The darkness moves as a figure begins to walk towards Sal.]

???: _’m ____y, S__. _t’s t__ la_e. It’_ n_t __fe _n__or_.

[He felt himself come back. The elevator dings as it arrives back up.]

SAL: … 

[He reaches his floor and enters his apartment. His father is in the kitchen, just finishing a cup of water.]

SAL: Hi, Dad.

HENRY: Hey, buddy. How'd school go today?

SAL: It went great. Everyone's at Larry's. I'm just gonna get my Super Gearboy.

HENRY: Sounds fun, bud. Say hi to Lisa for me.

SAL: I will.

[Sal goes into his room and grabs his Super Gearboy off his bed.]

SAL: Gizmo, be good while I'm gone.

[No answer.]

SAL: Gizmo? [still nothing] Well, if you're hiding, I'll just see you later.

[He leaves his room to find his dad on the couch. He's got a pained expression on his face.]

SAL: Dad?

HENRY: Hmm? Yeah, kiddo?

SAL: You feeling okay?

HENRY: Yup. Just feeling a little sick in the stomach. Don't worry about it, sport.

SAL: [hesitant] Alright, I guess. I'll see you later.

HENRY: See you, Sal.

[Sal leaves his apartment.]

[He enters the elevator and goes downstairs into the basement. There's chatter in Larry's room, so he makes his way there. He enters and all his friends let out a welcoming yell. All the uneasiness in Sal's stomach evaporates as he sees his friends all hyper and happy.]

SAL: Hey, guys.

ASHLEY: What took you so long, Sal?

SAL: Talked to my dad a bit.

LARRY: A bit? What, did he wanna know every single detail about your day or something?

SAL: No. We just talked a little. He said he was sick, but it's probably nothing.

LARRY: My mom said she wasn't feeling too hot either. 

ASHLEY: I hope there's nothing going around.

LARRY: Think they swapped spit and made each other sick or something?

SAL: Ew, gross Lar!

LARRY: What? You never know! I always see them giggling at each other, they've probably kissed at least once.

SAL: Yeah, but picturing my dad kissing your mom is making me sick.

LARRY: Heh, yeah it's pretty gross. Now hand over the Gearboy.

CHUG: Hey, I called dibs first, Larry! 

[Cuts to the Phelps home. Mrs. Phelps is over by Mr. Phelps on the couch, holding his head. Travis is standing in the kitchen, having just finished sweeping the floor. It's dark outside by now, so Travis goes into the living room to shut the blinds.]

MRS.PHELPS: You're burning up. Just try to rest, okay, sweetheart? 

MR.PHELPS: [angrily] I'm trying. 

[Travis begins shutting the blinds. He takes a quick glance at his father to look at his features. Dark circles under his eyes. Sweaty. Something dark forming at his cheeks. It looked... green.]

[Suddenly Mr. Phelps let out a pained yell, convulsing on the couch. Mrs. Phelps let out a startled yelp and Travis backed up a bit. Mr. Phelps gripped his stomach and his groans mutated into low growls and moans, like those of an awful beast...]

MRS.PHELPS: Kenneth, are you oka—

[Mr. Phelps gripped Mrs. Phelps arm in a quick motion. His eyes were dull but his movements were wild. In a second his face was in her shoulder and Mrs. Phelps let out an agonized scream as the blue of her dress grew purple with blood. Her neck was being eaten alive by Mr. Phelps. Travis was frozen in fear, a look of incredible distress on his face. The screams faded, and Mrs. Phelps fell on the ground with a thud, bright blood pooling from her neck. Mr. Phelps turned slowly to look at Travis, who was breathing hard.]

[This can't be real.]

[Scene goes back to Larry's room. Sal and Larry are chilling on the couch. Chug is trying to defeat the one level and Maple and Ashley are cheering him on. Todd is trying to text Neil but he hasn’t gotten a response. It gives Sal an uneasy feeling.]

SAL: Larry?

LARRY: Yeah, bro?

SAL: I need to tell you something.

LARRY: Oh, okay, shoot.

SAL: Before I went to my apartment, I had one of those black outs again.

LARRY: Oh jeez, those again? Are you alright? 

SAL: Yeah. But this time someone talked to me. 

LARRY: What?

SAL: Yeah. It was weird. And I was in some sort of tunnel.

LARRY: What did it say?

SAL: He said… he said, “You have to stop it. It’s too late, Sal.”

LARRY: Stop what?

[Suddenly, a loud clattering noise is heard from behind the door and the chattering goes quiet. Everyone stops and turns towards the door. A low groan emits from behind it.]

TODD: What the hell was that?

MAPLE: Was that Mrs. Johnson?

[Without a word, Larry reached behind his beanbag, and he pulled out a bat layered in duct tape. He must have hit it too hard once and it snapped in half, which he repaired it with way too many layers of tape.]

LARRY: Can’t be too careful.

[Larry stood up and so did everyone else. This was Addison Apartments; anything weird could happen. So they wanted to see for themselves what could be behind that door. Larry turned to all of them, a finger up to his lips, silently telling them to be quiet. 

[Larry neared the door, bat in hand, and an eerie silence grew over the group. Another low groan was heard. Larry reached for the doorknob, hand slightly trembling, and turned it.]

[When he opened it, Lisa Johnson was waiting in the dark.]

LARRY: Mom?

[Lisa let out a low moan. Darkness engulfed the outsides of her eyes, her cheeks, and her forehead was green and red. Her neck was torn open with a huge bloody bite mark.]

LARRY: What the fuck...?!

[In the shadows, Henry appeared, groaning with blood smeared onto his face.]

SAL: Dad?!

LARRY: Wh—

[Lisa suddenly let out a low, deep howl, lurching forward to grab Larry. Reacting quickly, he swung the bat and hit her hard in the head, throwing her to the side and onto the ground.]

MAPLE: Larry, what the hell?!!

LARRY: Zombies!

Sal: What?!

LARRY: THEY'RE FUCKING ZOMBIES!!

[Lisa is quickly getting back onto her feet and Henry is stumbling towards the group.]

ASHLEY: What should we do?!

LARRY: RUN!

[Scene changes back to Travis, where his father is now quickly on his feet, stumbling swiftly towards him. Travis lets out a scream, backing away quickly into the kitchen. He looks around frantically for something to hit him with. He grabs the broom, not turning his back on his father.]

MR.PHELPS: [deep voice] COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!

[Travis wacks Mr. Phelps over the head with the broom and he stumbles into the counter. Dishes drying on the counter fall off and crash onto the ground. While Mr. Phelps is trying to regain his balance, groaning and growling, Travis runs out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.]

[The scene changes to Larry and the rest of the group running towards the elevator. Larry frantically presses the button to the elevator as his groaning mother gets closer. Finally, the door opens and they all rush inside, barely holding all of them at once. As Ashley is mashing the door close button, Larry defends the group by swinging his bat back and forth at Lisa and an approaching Henry.]

LARRY: Mom, I'm sorry!

[Lisa just groans, staring blankly at Larry.]

[Finally, the door closes and the world goes quiet.]

[the scene changes back to Travis in the bathroom. It's silent except the sounds of his heavy breathing. He grips the broom as he catches his breath. It's silent. No sound.]

[The sink in the bathroom is spitting a green, slimy substance. It reeks of infection. There's no place to escape out of the bathroom, so the only way he'll be able to get out is through the front door. It's just a way away from the bathroom.]

[Gripping the broom, Travis, as quiet as he can, opens the bathroom door, peeking out into the foyer.] 

[Nothing.] 

[His father, or whatever that thing he turned into, is nowhere to be seen. He silently walks out of the bathroom, breathing shakily.]

[He takes a few quiet steps closer to the front door.]

[Still nothing.]

[He takes a few more steps. The shadows are still. The silence is so strong he can hear his own soft breathing. But, the eerie, dark house stays quiet.]

[He takes a few more steps, nearing the front door and reaching for the doorknob.]

MR.PHELPS: [appearing behind him suddenly] There you are.

[Travis screams as his father grabs him from behind, his arms hooked around Travis’s chest, holding him in a tight grasp.]

TRAVIS: NO! WAIT!!

[He wrestles and thrashes against his father’s grasp, frightened for his life, but Mr. Phelps is unnaturally stronger than him.]

MR.PHELPS: [deep voice] Don't fight it. 

TRAVIS: PLEASE I DON'T WANT T—

[He lets out an ear-splitting scream as Mr. Phelps bites into his neck, ripping skin and sending streams of blood down his shirt. He drops the broom as his neck is eaten by his father.]

[The scene cuts to the sound of screeching tires as Larry presses on the gas, his friends all clustered in his mom's van. A group of groaning infecteds is behind, stumbling towards the escaping vehicle. Those in the car are Larry, Sal, Ashley, Todd, Chug, and Maple.]

LARRY: We got everyone?!

ASH: Yeah, I think so!

TODD: Zombies! In Addison Apartments! I shouldn't be nerding out right now, right?!

SAL: Todd, that was my dad! My dad was one of those zombies! Of course, you shouldn't be nerding out right now!

LARRY: And my mom. Jesus Christ, my fucking mom...

[Sal and Larry are silent but overwhelmingly distraught. Their parents were gone or too far gone to save. They saw the signs and didn't do anything to stop it. Everything was wrong and they wanted to wake up in a different world like this was a terrible dream.]

TODD: ...I'm sorry. God, what are we gonna do?

LARRY: They're going to infect Nockfell now that they're free. I'm driving to the Homes. Maybe we can warn them before the zombies can get there. 

MAPLE: What if they're infected too? 

LARRY: There's no way, Maple. They won't be able to get there before us.

ASHLEY: The thing I don't get is how they're infected in the first place. Was there already a zombie roaming around somewhere that just happened to be in Addison Apartments?

TODD: Then how did that zombie get infected?

ASHLEY: Oh, I don't know Todd, maybe it just suddenly appeared out of thin air! Maybe that happened!

LARRY: You guys better stop arguing or I'm turning this car around!

SAL: Back to the zombies? Really?

LARRY: ... It'd be better than having to face this mess.

[All the passengers glance at each other, the weight of this seemingly new, awful world lowering onto their shoulders.]

[Larry drives into the Hillside District, slowly heading to the Nockfell Homes. The houses they pass are dark, the only light illuminating the yards is from the van's headlights.]

SAL: I don't feel too good about this, Larry.

LARRY: Just wait. 

ASHLEY: I agree with Sal, none of this feels right.

[Larry just grumbles, continuing to drive.]

SAL: Come on, Larry. 

LARRY: I'm not gonna leave just yet. Everyone is probably asleep.

MAPLE: Probably.

CHUG: Or they're infected already.

LARRY: [he turns around to yell at them.] Would you guys just---

ASHLEY: LARRY, WATCH OUT!!

[A man suddenly appears on the road as Larry turns around to yell at his friends. He turns around sharply as Ashley shouts at him to stop, and he presses hard on the brakes. The tires screech, but he’s far too late as he hits the man, sending him flying across the road.]

LARRY: SHIT!!

ASHLEY: OH MY GOD!

[Larry frantically puts the car in park and unbuckles his seatbelt, stumbling out of the car. Sal grabs the bat and follows him from behind.]

LARRY: SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!

SAL: Is he dead?!

LARRY: I don't know, dude!! I hit him pretty hard!

[Ashley and Todd exit the car while Maple and Chug watch from a distance, in the back seat.]

ASHLEY: [from a distance] Nice going, Larry!

LARRY: [yells back at her] Shut up! If you guys hadn't been backseat Zombie 101ing me I wouldn't have hit him in the first place!!

ASHLEY: If you didn’t have such a short temper you wouldn’t have taken your eyes off the road to yell at us!

SAL: Wait, I think I've seen this guy before.

[Sal turns him over to look at him. It's Mr. Phelps.]

SAL: Yeah. I’ve seen him before… I just… can’t figure out where.

LARRY: Sal, whatever you're doing, I don't think it's important right now!

SAL: It's the priest at the Phelps Ministry.

LARRY: Who cares, dude?!

ASHLEY: [walking over] Who is it?

TODD: [alongside Ashley] Is he okay?

SAL: Where have I seen him before?

LARRY: I don't know man! 

SAL: And why’s he out so late at night? And not with anyone else?

[Ashley and Todd approach.]

SAL: He would've seen our headlights, too. It's as dark as hell out here.

LARRY: So what, he wanted to get hit with a car?

SAL: Yeah, but what for?

LARRY: Maybe he heard about the zombie outbreak and decided to get out of here while he still could.

ASHLEY: Wait, is that Travis’s dad?

LARRY: Oh yeah, I totally forgot his dad was a preacher. I don’t feel too bad about hitting him anymore.

SAL: Larry! 

LARRY: What? I’m sure Travis will forgive me later.

TODD: Let me take a look at him for a second.

[Todd takes out a tiny flashlight from his pocket. He shines it on Mr. Phelps's face. His darkened eyes and bloody mouth is more defined now in the bright light.]

TODD: Damn.

LARRY: He's a zombie!

ASHLEY: Oh no.

LARRY: Were we too late? How is he already infected?!

SAL: Or was. I think he's dead.

ASHLEY: Aren't zombies already dead? Maybe he's just dazed or something.

[the group moves away from the body from that comment.]

TODD: I don't see any bite marks on him. 

LARRY: You're right. Fucking weird.

ASHLEY: Then how is he a zombie?

TODD: I... I don't know.

LARRY: God, if this thing is airborne... 

TODD: Unlikely.

ASHLEY: And we'd be infected already, Larry. It's caught by contact or something.

TODD: Bites, but he's not bitten, so what else could there be?

[Something shines on Mr. Phelps’s chest. Sal takes notice.]

SAL: [to himself] ...What’s that…?

LARRY: It's gotta be airborne. We're dead, Todd! Dead!

TODD: Larry, we're not dead!

ASHLEY: Does this mean everyone else... 

MAPLE: [from the car] Guys!

TODD: We're a little busy, Maple!

MAPLE: No, guys, look!

[The four of them look up, and they instantly fall back as they realize that the shadows around them are moving.]

TODD: I hate to be that one guy, but! We’ve got company!

[The sounds of tearing and thudding metal is heard from the car. Maple screams and the four turn to see a horde of zombies surrounding their vehicle, gripping on the side mirrors and tearing at the doors.]

LARRY: HEY! 

[Larry sprints toward the car, and in one fell swoop suckerpunches a zombie that was about to rip off a car door. It stumbles into another, causing a domino effect and leaving three of them stunned on the ground.]

SAL: Larry!

LARRY: WE'RE LEAVING!!! GET IN THE CAR NOW!

[Ashley, Todd, and Sal run from the body of Mr. Phelps to the car, just before the other zombies can reach them.]

[Chug hits a zombie with a quick punch as it was about to grab Maple from inside the car. All of them rush inside and shut the doors, just before the zombies tried to climb in. The infecteds close around them, pressing their hands and faces against the glass.]

LARRY: BUCKLE THE FUCK UP!!

ASHLEY: GO, LARRY!

[Larry throws the car into drive and presses HARD on the gas, launching them down the street and away from the horde, who were either run over or pushed away by the force of the car.]

[For all they knew, they were the only ones left, not infected by this horrible disease. How could the world change so quickly?]

[It suddenly cuts inside the Phelps home, where the bright lights of the car rush past the kitchen window. It's quiet. It shows Travis, laying on the ground on his stomach, his right arm outstretched, his left shoulder drenched in thick blood. The floor is covered in green and yellow sludge.]

[He jumps awake, gasping, and the scene goes black.]


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and the gang travel deeper into the forest in hopes of finding shelter.

[The sun is just starting to rise, the sky becomes a mellow orange and pink color. The gang is still traveling down the road, with Larry blinking drowsily at the wheel. They are a few miles from Nockfell Homes by now, trees and green fields blur through their windows as they drive by. They are definitely away from civilization, and zombies for that matter. Todd is wide awake while the rest of them, except Larry, of course, sleep.]

[Larry sighs and turns on the radio. It buzzes and pops, but there’s only static. He exhales and turns it off, then continues to grip the wheel.]

TODD: [from his seat] There’s no use.

LARRY: I know.

[Larry looks through the rearview mirror and catches Todd looking at his phone.]

LARRY: Anything yet?

TODD: ...No.

LARRY: Don’t give up hope, Todd. He could still be out there. Alive.

[Todd sighs shakily, closing his flip phone and looking longingly out the window of the van.]

TODD: God, I hope so.

[They drive a few more miles, as the sky begins to shift from sunrise pink to a late morning blue. Then, the van begins to make a sputtering noise. Larry curses under his breath as the car starts driving slower, and slower, and slower until it comes to a complete stop.]

LARRY: Shit.

[Larry opens up the back of the van with a push of the button, then gets out of the vehicle.]

SAL: [wakes up] What’s going on?

TODD: We’re out of gas.

SAL: Oh.

[Larry looks in the trunk which is packed with cleaning supplies, old clothes, and tools that appear seemingly thrown in. He notices a bright red gas can that’s hidden under some old sweatshirts and picks it up. It’s empty.]

LARRY: Great.

[Maple, who had been asleep on Chug’s shoulder, wakes up. Ashley rubs her eyes, having just woken up also.]

MAPLE: What’s happening…?

LARRY: We’re out of gas.

MAPLE: Oh yeah… zombie outbreak. Forgot about that.

ASHLEY: [yawning] What? Where are we?

TODD: We’re quite far away from town, I’m sure there won’t be any zombies way out here quite yet.

SAL: What do we do now?

[Larry comes back into the front seat, now wearing a black vest and a bandana around his neck, along with skeleton gloves.]

LARRY: We walk. There are some tennis shoes and coats in the back. And grab some tools, too. 

[As he says this, Larry hands Sal an old and battered Army sweatshirt with paint splotches here and there.]

LARRY: It’s really thin; I used it sometimes when I was painting.

SAL: Nice, dude. 

[Maple wakes up Chug and everyone else gets out of the car and heads to the trunk.]

[There’s an array of clothing and tools littered in the back, and the group grabs a few. Todd grabs an old baseball cap and fastens it around the back of his head. Ashley and Sal each grab a pair of some old gloves, Sal having a fingerless pair. Maple finds an old sunhat and, following the actions of her peers, puts it on. Chug ponders at the almost-empty truck and picks out an umbrella. He points it at Todd and smirks.]

CHUG: Stay back, feral zombie! 

[Chug then opens the umbrella but stumbles backward from the force of the mechanism. Maple giggles, but Todd stares back disappointingly.]

[The group begins their trek. Sal and Larry are in the front, Todd right behind, Ashley behind him, with Maple and Chug in the back. It’s a quiet hike, with the gravel road crunching beneath their feet. They’re all silent, the only noise being the sound of screeching birds and leaves rustling startling them.]

[They come across a fork in the road. One fades into a grassy, dense forest, while the other goes on with more gravel.]

MAPLE: What now?

TODD: Should we split up?

LARRY: Hell no. We’re staying together. 

ASHLEY: The gravel seems safer.

LARRY: Yes, but zombies might think that too.

TODD: They might also be hiding in the forest.

LARRY: Well then, guess we’re dead, Todd!

[As the group began fighting on where to go, Sal felt his head go light. Not this again. In a second, his vision went dark and he was once again in the slimy tunnel.]

SAL: Hello?

???: H_llo Sal. I’_ s__ry, t_i_ i_ t_e __ly w__ I __n commun_c__e wi__ you.

SAL: Who are you, anyway?

???: My n_me _s ___ _______. O_r t__e t_g___er i_ b__ef. I n__d yo__ friends t_ g_ ___t, into t_e woods.

SAL: Okay.

???: T__re w__l b_ a_ aband__ed building. Th__ w__l _ive y_u the shelter you need. A_l _f _o_ w__l be safe t_e__. _le__e hu__y, Sal. 

SAL: Thanks.

???: A_d ___ase d__’t __ve_l my identity. I_ c__ld _e d__g_ro_s. G___ lu_k, Sal.

[Sal felt himself gradually come back. All of his friends were surrounded around him, worried expressions on their faces.]

LARRY: You okay, dude? Did you have one of those visions again?

SAL: Yeah. We need to go right, into the woods.

TODD: How do you know?

SAL: I just know. 

LARRY: Did the dude in your vision tell you that?

CHUG: Whoa wait, some guy is talking to you through visions?

SAL: Yeah. He’s gonna help us. 

TODD: Fascinating. 

ASHLEY: Does this mystery man have a name?

SAL: ...He never said his name. I’ll have to ask him later. We have to keep moving.

LARRY: Alright. Whatever the mystery man says. Everyone stay close, I don’t wanna lose any of you.

[The group heads into the dark forest, Sal taking the lead. He isn’t quite sure where he’s going, but something in his gut tells him he’s going the right way.]

[The forest is dense, and the trail is covered with leaves and loose twigs and sticks. The canopy of trees blocks out most of the sunlight, giving everything an eerie feel. At this point, anything can pop out.]

SAL: We’re almost there. I can feel it.

[Suddenly, as they passed a large bush, it shakes vigorously, a growling sound emitting from it. The entire group jumps away, holding their weapons and ready to attack.]

[Then the bush meows.]

LARRY: What the…?

[The bush shakes once again, and then pops out Gizmo. Sticks and leaves are entangled with his ginger fur, but besides all of that, he looks perfectly content.]

SAL: Gizmo!

[Gizmo meows and jumps into Sal’s arms, purring loudly.]

SAL: I thought I lost you, Giz.

TODD: Sure he’s not a zombie cat?

SAL: I’m sure. This is Gizmo, alright.

LARRY: At least we know another one of our friends is okay. 

TODD: How did he get so far on foot?

SAL: He must’ve left earlier. He wasn’t in my apartment yesterday. He probably sensed something was wrong and went.

LARRY: Little shit didn’t even tell us? Just got up and ran?

SAL: Well, he can’t talk, Larry. He was probably scared. I’m just glad he’s not dead...

ASHLEY: Not even a scratch on him! Must have protected himself well against the zombies.

SAL: I bet. He’s a good boy.

[Gizmo gets comfy in Sal’s arms and settles down for a nap.]

CHUG: So should we get moving, or?

SAL: Yeah. Sorry. Let’s keep going.

[They continue through the woods. It’s about noon or so when a building comes into view. It looks like an abandoned house. Honestly, for being in Nockfell, a scary abandoned house in the middle of a forest isn’t quite surprising. White paint is peeling off the wood and some windows are broken or completely gone. Regardless, it looks pretty sturdy and in good condition.]

[Sal feels something in his stomach. This is it, I guess. At least it’s something.]

LARRY: Hey, I guess the mystery man was right. This looks pretty good.

TODD: We might have to reinforce some parts of the house. So it can go against harsh weather and wandering zombies.

LARRY: I got that. 

ASHLEY: You boys keep looking at it. I’m gonna go inside.

MAPLE: Right behind you, Ash.

LARRY: Hey, wait, let me check if it’s safe first, ladies!

[The group starts heading inside the abandoned house. Sal takes a look back at where they came from. They were definitely safe for now.]

[The inside is disheveled and empty, only a plaid dusty couch in the living room. The kitchen is intact except for a dishwasher and most of the cabinets are missing. The floors are dirty and littered with rubble and the paint on the walls and ceiling are peeling. There are stairs leading to the upper level of the house and appear to be pretty sturdy. There are no doors leading into the rooms, probably because they’re stacked up against the walls, covering up the windows.]

[Then the group notices a terrible stench coming from the sink.]

LARRY: God, what the fuck is that smell?

[Todd makes his way to the front of the group, observing his surroundings. He walks into the kitchen, makes a grossed-out noise, then points to the sink.]

TODD: It’s coming from here.

[The group, covering up their noses, goes into the kitchen and to the sink, where the faucet is bubbling green.]

CHUG: I think I’m gonna be sick.

LARRY: What the hell is wrong with the water?

[Todd reaches to turn on the sink.]

SAL: Todd, don’t! 

[Todd turns on the sink. It splutters as thick, green goo spills out from the faucet. It stinks.]

TODD: Eugh.

LARRY: What the hell??

ASHLEY: The water’s green!

MAPLE: And goopy.

SAL: The water. They poisoned the water.

MAPLE: What?

LARRY: Who’s “they?”

SAL: I don’t know. Someone did.

[Todd turns off the faucet, but it doesn’t stop the goop from dripping out. It just stays there.]

TODD: We need to remove the sink from here. Since it’s infected. Or the entire pipe system.

LARRY: Jesus Christ, not even a day into the zombie apocalypse and we’ve already got so much work to do.

SAL: It’s better than being zombies.

LARRY: I guess. 

ASHLEY: Guys, look at this!

[The group turns around to see Ashley holding an array of tools and weapons. She tosses them all onto the rickety floor and begins to sort through them. The group huddles around the pile.]

[There’s a wrench, hammer, a metal bat, a couple of sturdy sticks from a volleyball net set, and a mystery tool none of them seem to recognize. ]

[They all barely blink when Todd grabs the hammer and wrench and rushes towards the sink. He opens the cupboard under the sink and finds a bucket and some duct tape. He takes these tools and gets to work removing the pipes.]

[The group focuses back on the pile. Sal picks up the metal bat and turns to Larry]

SAL: Check it out; Bat Bros.

[Larry pulls his bat out and clinks it with Sal’s bat and they both chuckle a little]

[Ashley rolls her eyes and smirks, then picks up two of the sturdy sticks. She strikes the floor with a mighty WHACK, and the sticks don’t break. She grins.]

[Maple gets up and walks towards one of the doorways. She finds a master bedroom with a large closet and some dressers still intact. Chug follows her and they both rummage through the room]

[Larry and Sal follow the couple’s lead and check out the other rooms. Sal finds a large pantry and Larry finds another bedroom, this time smaller. There’s painted flowers on the faded, pink wall.]

[Ashley takes the rest of the weapons and heaves them onto the dusty couch right next to where Gizmo made himself comfortable. All of a sudden a loud THUMP echoes from the kitchen.]

TODD: SHIT! You stupid-- You’re the fucking thing that caused all this! Go to Hell!

[Ashley walks over to Todd and places a hand on his crouched back, gently soothing him.]

ASHLEY: Hey, don’t worry about it, Todd. It’s gonna be alright.

TODD: It’s not that… This… this stupid thing that’s happened, that’s changed everything… I don’t even know where…

[Todd rises his knees up to his chin, squeezing himself into a tight huddle, hugging his legs. Ashley rubs his shoulder.]

TODD: ...I just want to find Neil…

ASHLEY: We will Todd. I know we will. 

[Meanwhile, Sal is taking note of all the things useful in the pantry. There isn’t much edible food, but there are plenty of Tupperware pieces for storage, some cleaning products, etc. He finds a notebook and lists some of the useful bits, then heads to the living room.]

[Chug and Maple come out of the master bedroom hauling coats, and Larry comes out of the smaller bedroom with a toy chest full of stuff. They all dump it on the living room floor next to the couch.]

LARRY: No food, huh?

SAL: Only if you’re brave enough to eat all-moldy bread.

[Ashley and Todd walk over.]

ASHLEY: Yikes. 

[Ashley picks up one of the heavy coats and throws it around her shoulders. Todd does the same with the other, a green one with fur trim.]

ASHLEY: There has to be food somewhere, right? 

CHUG: Why don’t you ask the mystery man, Sal? 

SAL: I don’t know if I can do that by myself… I think he does it to me.

LARRY: Would it hurt to try?

SAL: I guess not… 

[Sal closes his eyes. He doesn’t really know if that helps or anything, but he does it anyway. Are you there? He tries to say the words clearly in his mind. Hello? We need help finding food. What should we do? But he was only met with silence. He doesn’t feel his head go light or the lapping of water against his feet. I guess he doesn’t want to help right now. Sal opens his eyes again and is only met with the amazed stares of his friends.]

MAPLE: Did you talk to him? What did he say?

SAL: He didn’t answer. 

LARRY: Great. 

ASHLEY: Now what?

[Silence]

SAL: The forest.

LARRY: Out there? Are you serious? What if--

ASHLEY: Let’s do it.

LARRY: You’re kidding!

ASHLEY: We’ve seen hunting on TV, right? Survival shows? We’re sure to find something out there. It’ll be better than staying here and starving over mold and yeast. What’s the point of all these weapons we found if we’re not going to use them?

LARRY: I’m not saying we’re not going to fight, but these weapons are supposed to be a last resort. 

ASHLEY: So our supposed ‘leader’ prefers running away and hiding rather than fighting back?

LARRY: I never said I was the leader.

ASHLEY: Well, I’m going into the forest with Sal. You can join me if you’re brave enough.

LARRY: Oh, I’m going, alright!

ASHLEY: Alright, then! Todd, you keep working on the plumbing. Chug, Maple, see if you can find anything else in the house that could be of use, and see if you can patch up the windows and other holes. Gizmo…

GIZMO: Mmrow?

ASHLEY: You just keep being Gizmo.

GIZMO: Mmrew.

ASHLEY: Anyway, Sal, Larry, and I will be back, at most, by sunset.

[The rest of the group nods, then the scene changes to the forest. Ash, Sal, and Larry are climbing carefully over tree roots and bramble. Sunlight cascades through the trees, sending rivers of light on the ground and their backs. Every so often leaves would rustle and the trio would stop, hold their weapons at the ready, then continue on once it was clear.]

[After about an hour of walking, the trees disperse and when exiting the edge of the forest, a long, dark gray road comes into view, stretching from east to west. It divides yet another forest on the other side of it.]

ASHLEY: What now?

LARRY: Should we keep going through?

ASHLEY: Let’s follow the road. 

LARRY: What? No. There could be infecteds along the road.

ASHLEY: And in the forest! Larry, there could be infecteds anywhere.

SAL: How about we go to that gas station?

[Hidden by looming trees, a beaten-down gas station can be seen far down the east side of the road. Sal, without hearing a response, starts walking down the road towards the building. Ashley and Larry glance at each other and then follow him.]

[There’s a parked car near the store, a maroon family van, but it doesn’t seem like anyone’s inside the building. The door is propped open with a doorstop. The trio slowly walks in, unsure if it’s safe inside, but the store is quiet and barely touched, with food and supplies still on the shelves.]

LARRY: Jackpot. 

ASHLEY: Let’s split up. Get as much stuff as you can carry. But stay safe. We don’t know if there’s anyone in here already.

[Larry was already heading down one of the aisles and grabbing food.]

LARRY: Got it. 

[Sal goes through another aisle, grabbing bags of chips and pretzels. Turning the corner he runs into something soft and big. Or someone. Taking a better look, he realizes he had walked into a man, who was now staring down at him with a startled look. Sal lets out a startled yelp. The man screams.]

GREGORY: SCARY MASK ZOMBIE!!

SAL: Wait wait wait I’m not a zombie! I’m not infected!

GREGORY: That’s what an infected would say! W--well wait they wouldn’t be able to talk, would they?

SAL: No.

GREGORY: Oh. Well, I’m sorry about that. Your mask scared the hell out of me.

SAL: Don’t worry, I get that a lot.

GREGORY: It’s such a relief to see actual people! We thought we were the only ones still alive.

SAL: We?

GREGORY: Yes, we. Me, Stacy, and Megan.

SAL: Wait. Megan? Megan Holmes?

[A young purple-haired girl emerges from behind the large figure of Gregory, holding a few bags of chips and some candy.]

MEGAN: Hi, Sally Face!

SAL: Megan! It’s so great to see you! 

MEGAN: What are you doing here, Sally?

SAL: My friends and I need supplies and food. So we’re grabbing as much as we can here.

MEGAN: Mommy and Greg told me to grab as many snacks as I wanted, too! They said we’re going on a big road trip and need a lot of them.

SAL: Where are you guys going?

MEGAN: I dunno. Mommy said somewhere far away from our home. Daddy was really angry when we came home yesterday so we had to leave.

[Larry comes up from behind Sal, holding a bunch of snacks in one arm and his bat in the other.] 

LARRY: Who the hell?! 

SAL: Larry, don’t worry! It’s Megan and Greg, from Addison.

LARRY: Oh shit.

MEGAN: That’s not a nice word, Larry.

LARRY: Uh—Sorry. Good to know you guys are alright.

SAL: Your dad, Megan, you said he was angry when you came home?

MEGAN: Yeah. Really angry. Mommy took me out of the apartment while Greg and he talked about it. 

LARRY: Oh, god.

GREGORY: Megan, how about you go find your mother?

MEGAN: Okay! See you later, Sally Face!

SAL: Bye, Megan.

[As Megan goes off to another part of the gas station, Gregory nervously looks at Larry and Sal.]

SAL: He was infected, wasn't he? 

GREGORY: Yes, he was. 

SAL: Can you tell us what happened?

GREGORY: Of course. Stacy and I came home late that night, after having dinner together with Megan. She said Luke wouldn’t be home for hours, but… 

LARRY: He was there?

GREGORY: Yes. And he was screaming and groaning on the ground, making these horrible sounds. Next thing I knew he was on his feet, grabbing me with this unnatural strength and trying to bite me. Stacy took Megan out of the apartment as I tried to fend him off. I grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed him in the stomach. While he was screaming on the ground I just ran. With Stacy and Megan, we drove away. It wasn’t until this morning when we found this gas station, and we’ve been here ever since.

SAL: He must’ve drank the water.

GREGORY: What?

SAL: The infection. It got through the water. People must’ve drank it and then turned into zombies.

GREGORY: Good god.

LARRY: Yeah, it kinda sucks.

SAL: Do you recall seeing something around his neck? Like a necklace of some sort?

GREGORY: I don’t recall. I only got a good look at his face. [he shivers] Those red eyes… 

LARRY: Where are you guys gonna go?

GREGORY: [sigh] We don’t know. Thought we should just drive until we found someplace safe.

LARRY: Tried that. Ran out of gas.

SAL: You guys should come to our shelter. We need the extra hands, and we wouldn’t want you to get hurt.

GREGORY: Really? We wouldn’t want to be a bother to you, Sal.

SAL: You wouldn’t be. I promise. 

[Stacy comes up from behind Gregory, along with Megan and Ashley. Ash is carrying two containers of water bottles while Stacy and Megan are holding food.]

ASHLEY: Hey, guys, it’s getting dark out. Are we bringing these guys with us?

SAL: Yes, of course.

STACY: My car is outside. We can fit as much stuff in there as we can, and we can drive you back to where you need to go. 

LARRY: Nice.

SAL: Thank you, Stacy.

[Stacy goes outside and opens the trunk, and the group begins filling it up with food and supplies. As they finish up, the sky turns a mellow orange and pink color, and the air gets chillier. Greg gets in the front seat and the rest of them try to squeeze themselves all in. They drive away from the gas station.]

[When the group arrives at the edge of the forest they are met with a small but equally dangerous dilemma.]

GREGORY: They might see the car.

STACY: Could we try to drive it a little farther?

GREGORY: We could damage the tires. Pine needles, you know.

MEGAN: We could hide it?

SAL: That’s actually a good idea. Good job, Meggie.

[Megan grins widely, proud that she could help.]

[Larry, Sal, Ashley, and Gregory all collect branches and logs to carefully cover the car. Various leaf piles and rocks are placed near the tires and sprinkled on top of the car.]

LARRY: Now what if we hid it too well? 

ASHLEY: I got it.

[Ashley grabs the sleeve of her shirt and tears off a strip, then ties it around one of the sticks facing the forest.]

ASHLEY: So it stands out.

LARRY: Damn, you’re clever.

[Ashley smirks at Larry, then heads towards the car trunk and starts unloading supplies and everyone else joins in collecting their goodies. Megan manages to carry three large chip bags all by herself.]

[After a long, heavy trip, the group makes it back to the shelter, where Chug and Maple are building a campfire. Todd is just exiting the house, carrying a bucket towards a pile of dismembered pipes. He waves to them.]

LARRY: What’s up, party people?

ASHLEY: Larry, shut up.

LARRY: What? I’m just making a friendly entrance, Ash.

[Chug and Todd approach them, leaving Maple to the campfire.]

CHUG: Where’d you get all this stuff?

SAL: Gas station we found. We also found the Holmes’, I hope it’s cool they’ll be here.

TODD: It’s great. More hands to help tidy up the place. [he points to Gregory.] Greg was your name, correct?

GREGORY: Uh, yeah. That’s my name.

TODD: Do you know how to use a drill?

GREGORY: Yes, of course. 

TODD: Great. Chug, keep working on the fire. Let’s bring all of this food inside.

[Chug quickly snags a bag of chips from Ashley’s stash.]

ASHLEY: Just remember to ration those, Chug.

CHUG: Yeah, I might as well work on that.

[Chug returns to the campfire while the others go into the house. The inside is much cleaner than it was before, and the sink is completely gone. The stench still lingers but it’s not as bad as it was before. Sal and the others go into the pantry and begin storing the goods. Gizmo hops from the couch and follows Sal.]

TODD: Well, you guys got a lot. Wow.

SAL: Yeah. There’s still some more stuff at the gas station that we’re hoping to get if infecteds don’t get there first. 

TODD: I’m sure in a few day’s time they’ll be here. 

MEGAN: Who?

TODD: ...Some mean people, Megan. Which is why we have to hurry. 

MEGAN: Okay. I’ll help!

TODD: I know you’ll do great, Megs. How about you go outside and see if Maple and Chug need help with the fire?

MEGAN: Okay! 

ASHLEY: I’ll come with, sweetheart.

[Ashley and Megan leave the pantry. Once the door slams closed, Todd turns back to Sal, Gizmo, and Larry.]

TODD: I’m thinking of going back to Larry’s car and taking it apart, for the metal.

SAL: Oh?

LARRY: Whoa, what? Dude, that’s my mom’s van.

TODD: And? She won’t be using it anytime soon.

LARRY: I’m not taking apart my mom’s car, Todd. Not happening.

TODD: Larry, it’s just sitting out there, rusting. It’s out of gas. We have to use it for something.

LARRY: But--

TODD: In case you haven’t noticed, Larry, we’re in the middle of a goddamn zombie apocalypse. One wrong move and we’re dead. You’ve seen what happened to the Addison residents, and your mom and Sal’s dad. It’s time to make some sacrifices or you’re gonna get yourself killed.

SAL: Todd.

TODD: What? It’s true and you know it. 

LARRY: [sigh] No, he’s right, Sal. He can use the car. You’re right.

TODD: Thank you. 

SAL: That means we’ll have something to do in the morning. It’s too late to go out there now. 

TODD: Yeah, I know.

LARRY: Is the upstairs stable enough?

TODD: Maple and Chug went up there a while ago. There were just some empty rooms and a dog cage up there.

LARRY: Did it have an attic?

TODD: Not sure. Why do you ask?

LARRY: No reason. Sal, follow me. 

[Larry, Gizmo, and Sal leave the pantry and head upstairs. The floorboards creak under their feet as they pass the empty rooms. Sal peeks into one, where the dog cage sits in one of the dark corners of the room.]

LARRY: Someone must’ve had a dog.

SAL: [uneasy] Yeah. When do you think we’ll use that?

LARRY: Once we find a dog.

SAL: Hopefully not… 

LARRY: What about a small one?

SAL: No.

LARRY: Not even a guard dog? Or a little poochums? Poochini?

[Gizmo hisses at Larry.]

LARRY: I’m just teasing dude, jeez.

[They continue down the hallway until they reach the end, where a string connects to a small door on the ceiling. An attic. Larry pulls the string and a flight of wooden stairs comes down with a loud creak and thud. They lead up to a pitch-black room. Without hesitating, Larry climbs up, and Sal and Gizmo followed hesitantly behind.]

[The attic is empty. Spider webs hang in the corners and it all smells musty. On the far side is a window, where the final dim lights of the setting sun illuminate the room. Larry walks towards it and opens it. Cool fall air blows through the opening. He turns to Sal and grins, climbing through to the roof.]

SAL: Larry, what are you doing?

LARRY: I’m climbing onto the roof, what do you think I’m doing? 

SAL: [smirking] Being an idiot.

LARRY: Shut up and follow me, dude.

[The three of them climb out onto the roof of the house, begin to scale as high as they can, and sit down on the rough shingles. The sky is darkening now and twinkling stars begin to sprinkle the night sky. Gizmo curls up on Sal’s lap.]

LARRY: Man...

SAL: It’s weird how the sky still looks the same. After all this.

LARRY: I bet if there were infecteds in the sky, it’d probably look different.

SAL: How’d they get up there?

LARRY: I don’t know, jetpacks?

[Sal and Larry both laugh.]

[They both go silent, the whistling of the soft wind and the crackling campfire from below, with an occasional distant giggle from Megan, are the only sounds heard from the rooftop. It grows dark, the sky now a sea of sparkling stars. Larry sighs in the darkness, and in the tiny, dim light Sal sees him comb his hand through his hair. Sal stares back at the sky.]

SAL: I wish we could stay like this forever.

LARRY: Yeah. 

SAL: Without the zombie apocalypse shit happening. 

LARRY: I would give anything for everything to be normal again.

SAL: Being back at Addison.

LARRY: Headbanging to Sanity’s Fall?

SAL: Hell yeah.

LARRY: God. Why did this stupid thing have to happen?

SAL: I don’t know. But we’ll get through it, Lar. We’re strong. It’s gonna be a while, but I’m sure we’ll get through this nightmare.

LARRY: … Y’know, if our parents ever did get together, I think you’d be a pretty cool brother.

SAL: [taken aback] Really?

LARRY: Hell yeah, dude! I love you, man. You would be the coolest brother ever.

[Sal smiles under his mask. The wind whistles and Gizmo purrs loudly in his sleep.]

SAL: Thanks, bro.

ASHLEY: [from the campfire] You two goofballs better get off that roof! I don’t want anybody breaking any bones.

LARRY: Yes, Mom!

ASHLEY: Larry, you’re so weird!

LARRY: Says the one!

ASHLEY: That doesn’t even make any sense!

[Sal cackles, and Larry makes a show of hopping on the roof and acting like a goblin, Ashley tries to hold back her laughter and remain serious, but she can’t help but giggle]

ASHLEY: You’re setting a horrible example for Megan!

LARRY: Megan knows better! Don’t you, Megs?

MEGAN: Get off the roof, Larry!

LARRY: Alright, you make a convincing argument!

ASHLEY: Are you kidding me!?

[The whole forest erupts in laughter, a small moment of bliss between an odd and unlikely family in a doomed world.]

[Meanwhile, in the distant homes they left behind, a clatter rumbles slowly from the kitchen of a familiar house, from a familiar soul.]


End file.
